loving a pirate
by blueangelRS
Summary: Raf is only princess of Florida.her father Arkhan wants she to get marry with prince Gabi but that night ,a young pirate,Sulfus,attacks to Florida and steals Raf and takes her with him...
1. Chapter 1

**loving** **a ****pirate**

**chapter** **1**

long time ago,in the middle of Atlantic ocean, was a beautiful island named 'Florida'.in this island, a king and a princess lived in a great and beautiful palace. actually Florida was a kingdom with many treasures and golds. all the kings and especially pirates wanted to capture it.

king who named Arkhan,had lost his wife and only had a daughter. his daughter was very beautiful and was 17 years old. she had long blonde hair with a red tuft on a side of her hair and sea blue eyes. her name was Raf and was only princess of Florida. all the princes wanted to be with her because she was very lovely.

**at** **the** **other** **side** **of** **Atlantic** **ocean**

at the other side of Atlantic ocean,was a pirate ship which named 'Black pirate'.

that ship belonged to a young pirate who was around 20 years old. his name was Sulfus. he had short raven hair,golden amber eyes and a red star which covered his left eye.

he was very mean like other pirates but a little kind. he had captured many ships and islands. yes ,It's impossible as his age but he was so smart and strong...

after his father died he became their future boss.

there wasn't any woman in their ship after his mother's death.

they travelled all the time through the Atlantic ocean and maybe they will reach to Florida...

**in** **Florida**

Raf was sitting on her chair looking out the window. she was looking at the beautiful ocean. there were lots of ships in the sea. she always wanted to be in one of them but she couldn't. her father didn't let her. he feard of pirates ..

**Raf's** **POV**

oh,this ocean is so beautifull. bright blue,my favourite color. oh,I want to travel by a ship but my father don't let me go. he fears of pirates especially one of them:' Black pirate'

I've heard many things about that pirate. he is a young pirate and he is three years older than me. he has captured many ships and I think it 's impossible.I mean how a boy as his age can do it? but I've heard he is so strong and smart...and very pretty...

AAAHHH! what am I thinking about?! he is our enemy. he is just a pirate.I can't like him! plus, I've heard that he is very mean...

**End** **of Raf's POV**

Raf was in this thought when she heard a maid came into her room. the maid said:"princess Raf ,your father,king Arkhan wants to see you."

" ok, you can go."

Raf went downstairs to a room. there was ,her father stood. he hugged his daughter and said:" how are you today?"

"I'm fine. did you call me?"

" yes, well..you know tonight is a especial one. It's new year and we will have a party. all the kings and their families will come tonight and I want you to see them."

"ok I will do it."

"but I want somthing different,too...you know that all the princes want to be with you because you are so beautiful.. I know all these years you forced to dance with one of them but tonight I want somthing different from you...and I want you to marry one of them!..."

"w-wh-what?!"

"yes,you heard me well.I want you to marry a prince tonight...because I'm very old to protect this kingdom.I want you to marry a prince tonight and keep Florida strong because you are only princess of Florida."

"but...I don't want to marry a prince that I don't love..plus,I'm just 17 years old.I'm not old enough to marry..."

"but you have to do it,Raf. you have to marry a prince and become a queen. you have to do it for your kingdom."

Raf ran upstairs with tears felling down from her eyes. she threw herself on the bed and cried so badly. she didn't want to marry the one who she didn't love...

**at Black** **pirate's** **ship**

Sulfus was sitting on his ship's deck. he was thinking about something when someone called him:"hey Sulfus,where are we going?"

he looked up and saw his friend with a map in his hand. he was fat with short orange hair."oh, Gas,I don't know yet . give me that map."

he take the map from Gas's hands and said:" let's look at this part. there are many islands that we have captured them but..look,there is an island in there. its name is 'Florida'.I think we didn't capture it."

"oh,It's the best choose.I've heard there are many treasures and golds. all the pirates want to capture it."

"ok, get ready for another travel. we are going to Florida..."


	2. Chapter 2

**loving** **a** **pirate**

**chapter** **2**

****in Florida****

Raf was on her bed, crying like a baby. her sea blue eyes were puffy and red and tears kept falling from her rosy cheeks. all these because of her father's decision...she didn't want to marry a prince that she didn't love...she wanted to marry a prince that she truely love...she wanted to be happy with her prince but she couldn't...

suddenly she heard someone knocked the door. she wipped her tears and looked up."Raf,what's up sweetie?" said a soft voice from behind the door."U-Urie?"

"yes,It's me. please open the door."urie said as she waited for princess's answer."the door is unlock. you can come in." urie heard it and opened the door. urie had brown hair and blue eyes. she was wearing a long simple yellow dress with a brown ribbon on the waist. she was Raf's best friend and also was a princess.

urie ran to her best friend and hugged her. Raf burst in tears and cried on her chest as urie caressed her long blonde hair."Shhh! please don't cry . wip them away. you aren't beautiful when you cry. now please tell me what happened?"Raf looked up and wipped her tears away."w-well..my father has decided something for my life...something horrible...he want..he want me to marry a prince tonight.."

as urie heard it, she shocked."w-why? why he decided this for you?"

"he said that he is very old and he can't protect Florida anymore..so he want me to marry a prince to keep Florida strong."

"but you are so young to , you don't love that prince who you will marry,"

".I said that to him but he didn't listen. he said you are only princess of Florida and you have to do it for your kingdom."

"Raf,I'm so sorry for you but you know you can't disobey from the king's .I know..I know It's so hard to marry a man you don't love but remember you do it for your kingdom..for Florida... don't know anything about the future but maybe you will fall in love with your prince...maybe you will become a great wife for your future husband..."

now,Raf became calmer after hearing her best friend's words. maybe she was right...maybe she will fall in love with her future prince...

"ok,I just hope that happen. thank you for your words. they made me calmer. you are the best friend in the world."they smiled and hugged each other.

"ok, will start in five 's get ready..Raf..I want to ask you something..you know that our friends will be here soon. please show you are happy from this marriage.I know this is hard but you are doing it just for your kingdom."Raf smiled at her friend but inside she hated this marriage...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

><p>Urie was in Raf's room, choosing a dress for her engagement party with the unknown prince...<p>

Knock Knock

Someone knocked the door. Urie went to open it."oh,hi" they were their friends: Miki,Sweet,Kabale and were all princess, too.

"Oh, Raf. I've missed you so much! but...where's that cheerful look?" Sweet asked worriedly. "There is nothing. I'm just tired." Raf said with a smile. She tried to hide her sadness as well as she could. "I'll make you happy again. How about buying some new clothes?! oh I have to make you ready for the new year party!"Sweet jumped happily. "Please calm down, sweetie. But have you heard the news?" Urie asked. "Which news?" Kabale asked curiously. "Well, tonight Raf will engage to a prince." "What?!" All said at the same time. "Oh,Raf. I'm so happy for you. who will you marry?"Sweet asked again. "I don't know. My father will decide it." "Just imagine. If that prince be Gabi! oh,Raf, you will make a great couple! He is so sweet, brave,beautiful,strong,funny,cute_" "Ahh! Stop Miki! no one knows who that prince is. If you really want,then why you don't tell him that you like him?!" Urie said rising an eyebrow. "What?! Who said I like him?! I just said it for Raf!" "Ok stop girls. we must get ready for the only have three hours." Urie said clapping her hands.

They didn't know that something dangerous was waiting for them; the Black pirate was approaching Florida...

* * *

><p>3 hours later, the party started...<p>

The ballroom of the castle was full of guests. All were nobles qnd Royalties. There were kings,queens,princesses and princes.

At the corner of the ballroom, stood 5 lovely princesses: Urie,Miki,Sweet,Kabale and Cabiria. (I only put the colors of their dress) Urie:yellow ,Miki:green ,Sweet:pink ,Kabale:purple ,Cabiria:dark blue. They were all lovely and gorgeous.

Suddenly, there were sounds of trumpets which took the attention of all. they looked forward and saw princess of Florida up the stairs. She was so beautiful, as always.

She wore a long simple, light blue dress. It had long blue and white strips at the left side. she was always beautiful even with that simple dress. Her hair was in a high ponytail which was tied with a white bow and also had a golden crown with blue gems on her head. so lovely...

All the princes was enchanted by her beauty, especially one of them, Gabi...

Raf climbed down of stairs. It was time of dance. Everyone wanted to dance with the lovely princess. But Gabi went faster than others toward her and gave her his hand. "can you give me the honor of dancing with you?" she took his hand. "of course, Gabi." They went to the dance floor. The soft music started and they began to dance. "you look so ,my prince." "Thanks." She said looking down. "..Mmm..Raf, is it true that you will engage to a prince? Who is he?" "yes, it's true but I don't know who. My father will decide." "I wish you to marry a prince who loves you a lot." "Thank you. it's the nice of you." Raf knew that he loved her since childhood but she didn't want him...

The dance end and they went and sat on the golden chair which was up on the stairs, next to his father.

The king Arkhan stood up and said" Happy new year to everybody.I wish you a happy year. as you know, tonight is my daughter's engagement, I want her to engage to a prince. I want all the princes to stood up, please." All did the same as he said. "Thanks to all. I want to engage her to a prince who is now present in her. that prince is..." All kept their breath in their chests. Everyone wanted to get her. "is prince Gabi!" finally he said that name.

Everyone was shocked, especially Gabi. But inside of him, he was happy. He loved her for a long time, since the first time they met, since childhood. She finally got her! He won her between all the princes! And he was so happy to have a lovely girl like her!…

Raf was shocked, too. She didn't want it, she didn't want him to be his husband...she only liked him as a friend but not as a man of her life...she knew that he would make her happy and make her a fabulous life but she didn't love him...but what could she do? she couldn't disobey from the king...

"Prince Gabi, please come here. I want to-" the king said but interrupted with the voice of a soldier. He was gasping for air. "my king, the Black pirate l…has attacked to Florida!…"

* * *

><p>*hi<p>

this chapter is especially for 'flamingdragonRS' who has waited a long time!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

><p><em>"please come here,prince Gabi. I want to-" king said but interrupted by the voice of a was gasping for air."My king. The Black pirate...has attacked to Florida!.."<em>

" What?!" shouted the king and guests. All were running toward the Exit doors and trying to leave Florida as soon as were in danger.

Most of all,Raf was fear captured all her know very well,the Black pirate was the most powerful group and soon they would capture her kingdom.

Mean time,Gabi ran to the princess."Are you ok? don't scare,I'm here with you're my fiance and soon my wife.I won't let anything happen to you.I'll protect you.I'll always do it,my Love…" he said,hugged Raf and pushed her to him. She felt very uncomfortable...but what could she do? She had to accept it…

Gabi pulled away."hey men,take care of the 't let anything happen to her and don't leave her alone until you be killed. She is the most important thing for anything happen to her,I promise you will be in a great ?" "yes,my prince." All said at the same time.

* * *

><p><strong>With the black pirate...<strong>

"Pick everything you want,jewelery,gold,treasure... listen to 't ruin anything and don't harm anybody. We don't want to capture the just want valuable things." Sulfus shouted at his men. "Why? we can capture here so easily." Asked Gas."Idiot! We travel all around the oceans and we don't want to stay at one place." He answered with an angry look.

* * *

><p><strong>Outside the castle of Florida...<strong>

King and Gabi and soldiers were trying to avoid the pirates from attacking the castle but they almost couldn't."your majesties,we can't protect Florida they will capture the leave place place isn't safe 'll fight. " said a first,they didn't accept but when the battle get worst,they had to leave there.

* * *

><p><strong>Inside the castle...<strong>

"Princess,you have to leave here pirates have already reached to the castle." Said one of the were about to go when suddenly…

BOOOMMM!

The door of the castle broke down by had entered the castle.

The guards of Raf surrounded the princess to protect her. The pirates were amazed by the beauty of Raf…

"she is amazing…she will be a great gift for our boss."one of them whispered grinning."but he said not to harm anybody." Said another."but we don't want to hurt ,he can't refuse such a beautiful gift." He said again grinning and approaching guards tried to fight but they killed all of left alone...she had to save her life so she ran away but she didn't know it was wrong…

She ran into the forest and the pirates followed couldn't ran well because the dress was too long and very tears were coming down from her celestial felt so lonely...

Suddenly,her foot stuck to a ruck and it caused her to she opened her eyes,she was on the when she looked up, she was surrounded by was scared and fear filled her body as if it was end of her life…

* * *

><p>hi<p>

how was this chapter? did you enjoy? what will happen to her? they will kill her?

please review...


	5. Chapter 5

Loving a pirate

Chapter5

* * *

><p>Raf was on the floor,or better, on the wooden floor of the Black pirate. she couldn't see anything because a piece of cloth was wrapped around her head and eyes. Her hair was messy and her long dress was torn up…her rosy cheeks were now so wet because of her tears…<p>

she was in a small room with two other men,two pirates.

"You're so beautiful princess!" Said one of them as he kneeled next to her.

"Go…a-away!"

"Shhhh,beauty! I won't hurt you!" he put his fingers under her chin and raised her head.

"D-Don't touch me!"

Suddenly,she heard voices from behind the door. The man Quickly pulled away and stood up.

"WHAT I TOLD YOU? I TOLD YOU TO NOT TO HARM PEOPLE AND YOU DISOBEYED ME?!" shouted the man behind the door.

'That man must be the boss…' Raf thought.

"WHO IS THAT PRISONER?" shouted again.

"She is the princess…the princess of Florida." Said another man.

"WHO?! YOU'VE KIDNAPPED THE PRINCESS?!"

"we thought that she can be a gift for you.…"

"WHO WANTED A GIFT?! I DIDN'T ASK YOU TO BRING A GIFT FOR ME! NOW THIS IS YOUR PUNISHMENT: YOU WILL BE THE FOOD OF SHARKS! MEN, THROW THIS COWARD INTO THE SEA,RIGHT NOW!"

'wow! he is so mean!' Raf thought again. She could only hear the voices and nothing else.

Suddenly, the wooden door of the room opened. Raf was scared…what would he do to her?…

he approached. she could hear footsteps coming closer and closer to her. She was scared…

Sulfus kneeled in front of her. His hand came closer to her face and suddenly,he ripped the cloth around her eyes. He stopped with shock. Her eyes…her eyes made him stop for a few minutes…they were an indescribable color of blue which were shining at that moment…her eyes were the color of the seas,which he loved so much…

He hadn't noticed her appearance before. She had long hair which was shining like the sun…her lips…her lips were as red as a rose…( there wasn't any lipstick! it was the color of her own lips.). He couldn't take his eyes away from that beautiful creature…

Raf,too,was lost in his eyes…they were the color of the sun…color of the sunrise which Raf looked at it from the window of her room everyday…that strange star… his hair…his soft hair…was the color the dark night…and his lips…so soft…she wanted to have them in a kiss!…

suddenly,he stood up and said:"I don't want her, throw her into the sea!…"

"What?! We can't! we can't leave her in the middle of the sea! She is still too young, she has the right to live!" said his fat friend,Gas.

"Why should I care about her?! she is nothing to me!…"

"Yes,but think about it. We can take money and gold from her father. He will do it for her daughter…"

"Ok, we will keep her…" he sighed and left the room.

* * *

><p>An hour later…<p>

Raf was sitting on the bed. She was in another room which only had a bed, a desk, a chair and a small window.

Suddenly, someone opened the door . it was Sulfus. He had a blue dress in his hands.

"Wear this dress. it's more comfortable." He said as he threw the dress on the bed.

"I don't want it." Raf said as she looked at the ground.

"You have to wear this. It is cold. I don't want to take care of a patient." He said as he tried to not to yell.

"I said that I don't want it."

"And I said that you have to wear it. Don't make me angry."

"I don't want this dress. I'm comfortable." She said rising her voice.

"YOU HAVE TO WEAR THIS BECAUSE I TELL YOU. DON'T FORGET THAT YOU'RE A PRISONER HERE. YOU SHOULD THANK TO ME THAT YOU'RE NOT IN THE WORST ROOM OF THE SHIP." He shouted at her. He was short-tempered.

He left the room,so angry.

Raf's POV

Why? Why I have to be here? Why I have to handle him? he is so short-tempered. But he is beautiful…his eyes and hair…so soft…and he is more beautiful when he is angry…WHAT AM I THINKING ABOUT? I'm engaged…I shouldn't have this thoughts when I have a fiance…

Let me see what he has brought for me. A simple blue dress with long sleeves (remember the dress of princess Fiona in the Shrek.). Well it is more comfortable than what I'm wearing. My dress is torn up. He is right,it is cold. I have to wear it.

I wore it. It fit me so well as if they had made it only for me. I untied my ponytail and sat on the bed. I was so tired so I decided to sleep. I soon fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Hi,I know I had some grammar mistakes but I don't care. Please review.<p> 


End file.
